


The End Of Us

by Honey_Rae_Pluto



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Choose Your Own Ending, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poly queen, nose bleeds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Rae_Pluto/pseuds/Honey_Rae_Pluto
Summary: One scenariohundreds of choices.Different paths. Different stories. Different endings.You decide.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Starting Point.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> So this is going to be very different, and in many ways it wont be the same story for everyone, it will start the same, but then the paths will diverge and you follow your own one through (hopefully they'll be clearly labeled by that stage). There is a version of this on my tumblr, that'll literally just be called the tumblr version (it'll all be numbered anyway).
> 
> The chapters are only going to be a few hundred words long each, and I'm sorry about that, but hopefully I'll post several at once to compensate, each a parallel universe to the others. each new chapter merges onto a new au as it were, so we'll really see how good and bad this gets.
> 
> so yeah, the choices will be up on my tumblr, if you have any ideas for any route go over and shoot me an ask, theres a lot planned for this, I really hope the brevity isnt an issue (I might post each of the options in it's entirety at the end so if you're reading this months afterwards you may well have a finished work or two.
> 
> That's another thing actually, this works like the telltale games, if you get a character killed, you've killed the story there and then, so choose wisely.
> 
> EDIT  
> I don't think the options come up for this week, so here they are at the top  
> So the question was, who cheated?
> 
> For John (the tumblr one) go to chapter marked 1.0  
> For Freddie go to chapter marked 2.0  
> For Brian go to 3.0  
> you'll get the new numbers for after that at the bottom of the chapter like in this one, so be ware not to press the next chapter cause it might not be the next one for you.

Roger lay back down in bed. Not his bed, no, he was curled up awkwardly on Cherry's little toddler bed, said three year old napping next to him.

Lou was in school, a small mercy for her, not having to hear the other three argue or have to deal with his nosebleeds and migraines.

Migraines that only got worse when the others raised their voices.

He was in the middle of one now, hiding away from them all in the kids bedroom, little dark haired baby as his teddy bear - he'd book an appointment at some point.

Maybe.

He heard the others' argument disperse, Freddie heading to his piano, Brian to his garden. He never really knew where John went, he always just disappeared on them.

Roger sat up quietly, trying not to wake up Cherry as he left, heading to the bathroom holding his nose, feeling the blood seep through into his hand regardless.

The others didn't know about that yet, it didn't seem important enough... He spat into the sink, the blood running down the white ceramic. He reached behind him blindly to the counter, trying to get the tissue paper to wipe his face with, knocking things over as he did, hand stumbling onto something else on the side cabinet.

He looked over enough to look, a thermometer? Was that what it was? No, he looked closer, vision blurry but good enough to identify the object.

The object with two pink lines.


	2. 1.0 (Tumblr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> So this is the tumblr path, and John's not been so good, huh?

Roger had to double check it, it was definitely positive, and someone had definitely stashed it behind the tissue box and soaps in a hurry.

He quickly set it back where he'd found it, already blood stained from whatever had been on his hand. One of them was pregnant? His head was pounding as he wiped up the last of the nose bleed, not leaving any evidence behind.

He checked in on Cherry, sleeping soundly now, completely unaware of the turmoil the whole house was under-

"You're up?"

Roger spun around to see John, bag packed full on his back as he grabbed a coat from the pegs. He didn’t even feel that surprised. "You're leaving?"

"Marc's giving me a lift into town," John nodded, "Just for a few weeks, I'll still be around for the kids."

"Marc? A few weeks?" Roger squinted, "Why, I don't... I don't understand."

"Look, I'm sorry... I've left a note for the others," Roger could only hear patches of the sentences, a piercing whirring noise drowning out the rest, "Until we can get ourselves sorted... They'll understand... I'm not leaving you for Marc... Just a break."

When he opened his eyes again - heavily slumped against the wall, John was gone, the eerie silence left in his place, as it had been on the nights he disappeared off, away to god knows where.

Away to Marc? Was that what this was?

Roger just shook his head, he'd have to find out more, about the argument, the pregnancy test, Marc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you for reading.
> 
> So the choice for this one is who does roger go to speak to next?
> 
> For Freddie (tumblr one) go to chapter 1.01  
> For Brian go to chapter 1.02  
> For John go to 1.03
> 
> thank you for reading!


	3. 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Freddie is the one that cheated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the late update, I know there's not a lot going on with it yet, but bare with. Also, If you're reading this under entire work, the bottom notes don't come out in order so I know it's awkward, but you may have to go chapter by chapter for it

Roger had to double check it, it was definitely positive, and someone had definitely stashed it behind the tissue box and soaps in a hurry.

He quickly set it back where he'd found it, already blood stained from whatever had been on his hand. One of them was pregnant? His head was pounding as he wiped up the last of the nose bleed, not leaving any evidence behind.

He checked in on Cherry, sleeping soundly now, completely unaware of the turmoil the whole house was under-

“Roger?” John was just leaving the bedroom, eyes red rimmed, “You didn’t hear, did you?”

“Hear what?” Roger frowned? “Has something happened?”

“Freddie walked,” John told him. Roger felt the air being kicked out of his lungs, leaning against the wall. His head was hurting more than ever now. Like he couldn’t see straight. Freddie was gone? 

“He was with Marc, last weekend. When me and Brian thought Cherry had to go to A and E with a fever. That’s where he went.”

“What about the...” Roger shook his head, whose was the pregnancy test then? Should he mention it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No choice on this one, just head straight to 2.0BA


	4. 3.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian cheated?

Roger had to double check it, it was definitely positive, and someone had definitely stashed it behind the tissue box and soaps in a hurry.

He quickly set it back where he'd found it, already blood stained from whatever had been on his hand. One of them was pregnant? His head was pounding as he wiped up the last of the nose bleed, not leaving any evidence behind.

He checked in on Cherry, sleeping soundly now, completely unaware of the turmoil the whole house was under-

“Roger?” John was just leaving the bedroom, eyes red rimmed, “You didn’t hear, did you?”

“The arguing, yeah. John. I heard everything,” Roger gave him a hard look, “We really can’t keep doing this to the kids, they need a family, not a mess-”

“Brian’s gone,” John cut him off, “He’s just left-”

“Then fuck him,” Roger shook his head, not knowing how to feel about it, feeling sick if anything, “I’, going to go pick up Lou, if he’s not back then fuck him.”

“Roger, we should talk about it-”

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no choice, go straight to 3.0AB


	5. 1.01 (Tumblr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger goes to talk to Freddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> If the formatting isn't working, and I suspect this is happening, could someone give me a shout? Also thanks for reading folks, it'll likely pick up a lot more once it's finished up.

Freddie was at his piano, the lid still closed over the keys as he stared at his hands. He must've seen Roger coming in a reflection somewhere, calling out to him before he announced himself, "I take it he's gone."

"I... Did you know he was going?"

"Could've guessed it," Freddie sighed, turning to face him, "It's been a long time coming."

"I'd never... I didn't see it," Roger admitted, "Are the rest of you..?"

"Cheating? No, no dear." Freddie sounded sincere at the very least, "I think Brian's gone to pick up Lou, I don't think he knows what to do."

"He didn't come from a fucked up family," Roger nodded, "I'll speak to him later."

"Good. Are you feeling okay? You're a bit pale."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Roger tell him that he's okay (1.01a) or just lies/ moves on in the conversation (1.01b)?


	6. 1.02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So John's cheated and Roger goes to talk to Brian?
> 
> The decision for this one is, whose is the test?
> 
> Go to 1.02a for Brian, 1.02b for Freddie, 1.02c for John, and 1.02d for Roger
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Roger wandered into the garden then, hoping to find Brian. Hoping to find anyone. He looked at the cement slab by the side of the shed, all of their hand prints and the kids' ones pressed into it.

Damn thing might as well have a crack through it.

“You okay?” Brian was up behind the shed, ducked by the flowerbeds replacing the old dead weeds with seeds for the summer and autumn. Maybe they ought to do the same…  
“Bri… John walked out.”

“I know.”

“What do we do?”

“I don’t know.” Brian looked up properly for a moment before dropping the spade and standing, “Come here.”

Roger melted into his arms, sighing, “It’s all such a mess. And the kids… this is going to be hell for them.”

“They’re both related to him, he had to walk out on them… Even if he comes back it’ll be a long while before I want to see him,” Brian admitted, “Freddie’s the same, putting the walls back up.”

“I’ll speak to him,” Roger promised, pulling away, “Brimi…. There was a pregnancy test in the bathroom… Do you know whose it was?”

**Author's Note:**

> So the question was, who cheated?
> 
> For John (the tumblr one) go to chapter marked 1.0  
> For Freddie go to chapter marked 2.0  
> For Brian go to 3.0  
> And for Roger head to 4.0
> 
> you'll get the new numbers for after that at the bottom of the chapter like in this one, so be ware not to press the next chapter cause it might not be the next one for you.


End file.
